


Trust Fall

by VoidNoodles



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Don't Try This At Home, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Idiots in Love, Lucifer's in it if you really squint, Mutual Pining, Other, all I do is be soft for Mammon and sleep sometimes, soft vibes only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidNoodles/pseuds/VoidNoodles
Summary: The human exchange student has quickly earned the reputation for being a prankster and Mammon definitely,definitely, doesn't have a soft spot for them.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 136





	Trust Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This game keeps me up at night, so here is a quick thing for my favourite demon. 
> 
> Shout out to [Fumm95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumm95) for being a wonderful beta, friend and an enabler. ♡
> 
> Edit: whoever hit that 69th kudos, I love you.

Sprinting down the hall as quickly as his legs could carry him, Mammon was deeply convinced of two things.

First, which was a source of some comfort, was that he is and has always been the quickest of the brothers, and that none could catch him when he truly put his mind to it. His human wasn’t nearly as agile, which is why he had decided to simply pick them up and run.

Second, which chilled his spine, was that when Lucifer eventually catches them – and he _will_ -, Mammon is a dead demon.

The human in his arms failed to grasp the severity of the situation judging by the barely contained smirk on their face. Their arms casually wrapped around Mammon’s neck (which certainly isn’t why his cheeks turned a darker hue), they glance over his shoulder every now and then to check how close behind the raging Lucifer was.

Not that he needed anyone telling him his older brother’s location – at this point he’s developed a sixth sense for Lucifer’s murderous intentions when pointedly aimed at him.

“Could you stop sniggerin’?!”

His human took their time looking back at him and only smiled more. “Oh, do you think he’ll see it as a further provocation?”

There was mischief in their voice which Mammon usually _loved_ , since they were always the first to agree to his ideas and schemes, but he was slowly beginning to think that his human liked trouble, especially that which centred around Lucifer, a bit too much.

“I think that a bucket of water gettin’ all over his papers is reason enough to string me up for a few centuries. Had to throw in the cake, didn’t ya?”

The human’s lips press into a tight line before bursting into quiet laughter.

“He was all soaked and looked like he could use a little pick-me-up. Cakes make people smile...Especially when thrown into someone’s face.”

“If I die because of this, I’ll kill ya.”

Whatever the human – no, _his_ human – says next goes straight through Mammon’s ear and out the other after they bury their head into his chest and laugh again.

As if trying to escape a furious Lucifer wasn’t challenging enough, it is silent torture having them this close; even more so when they have become so nonchalant about casual touches. Feeling his ears burning, he looks down at them. Still close. Still smiling.

He settles for looking away again.

“Devildom to Monnie?” They wave their hand, temporarily lifting it from Mammon’s neck.

“W-what?”

“I said we need to get out. Let me down.”

They touch down with a bit more force than Mammon intended, stuck between slowly setting them down and letting them plummet to the ground like a hot potato in a moment of flushed panic.

His human doesn’t say anything and he turns his eyes (and blushing cheeks) to the corner of the hallway, dreading the moment he sees Lucifer’s demon form make the final turn and seal his fate.

Only...They are on the third floor. There is only one way to get out.

Mammon looks back at his human so quickly he’s sure he hears something crack in his neck.

“What are you doin’?!”

_Of course_ they have opened the window and have already climbed onto the sill. _Of course_ they have absolutely zero sense of self-preservation. Sometimes, Mammon is sure being put in charge of the exchange student’s well-being while in Devildom is one of Lucifer’s elaborate punishments for whichever failed scheme it was that drove him to such extremes.

He’s met with a constantly unperturbed look. “Getting out, as I’ve already said. Come on.”

“HEY, wai-!”

Half a heartbeat later, they are gone. In a fraction of that time, he lunges after them.

The ground doesn’t provide a soft landing.

The added weight on Mammon’s chest doesn’t help.

After taking a moment to heave, Mammon hurriedly looks over his human, searching for blood, bones sticking out, anything that will make this fear in his chest turn into something more and threaten to swallow him whole.

“You know you have wings, right?” They lift their head and grin, and it’s hard to know if his head feels light because of relief or the sight that greets him.

“What was goin’ through your head, huh?! You dumb humans are so fragile – that coulda killed ya!”

If this were how they died, Lucifer would have made his life a living misery. A never-ending torture every moment of every day for the rest of his miserable life, for failing to do one thing he’s tasked Mammon with – make sure the human survives one year in Devildom. One lousy human...It was never supposed to be this hard. The thought of them getting hurt was never supposed to make him this agitated, either.

His human, however, looks impossibly confused at this entire situation.

“What a silly thought,” They bop his nose with absurd gravity in their movement, “I knew my first man would catch me.”

Having fallen from three floors, landing on his back and having all the air knocked out of him, Mammon would think there would be nothing left in his lungs to choke on. Still, blood rushes to his face and he feels something stuck in his throat, words clawing to be let out. He swallows them back down.

“Wh-that doesn’t mean you can go around jumpin’ out of windows! What if I can’t get to ya in time, huh?!”

“Weren’t you the one who said it would either be you saving me or I’d better make sure to die?”

Using his own words against him only made him more of a flushing, mumbling mess, and he was starting to think they were doing it on purpose. Trying to trick The Great Mammon, like this, who does this puny little human think they are?!

He is about to give them a piece of his mind, remind them of who the little human is here, but when he looks back at them, all traces of teasing are gone from his – _his_ – human’s face, and they part their tightly-pressed lips with hesitation, looking for the right words. For a moment, it seems they would become the mirror image of the fumbling mess they’ve turn him into. They exhale and it disappears.

“I trust you,” They say instead of what was on their mind, “And I feel safe around you. That’s a hard thing to accomplish in a place full of demons who’d like to eat me – so I’m pretty lucky to have The Great Mammon at my side.”

“Of course ya are,” Mammon tries to hide his voice breaking a little, “I-I’m the greatest!”

**His** human’s smile turns soft at the mutual agreement of his greatness, and for once he enjoys the silence they find themselves in. He doesn’t feel the need to break it, fill it with words or boasts just to make sure his presence is felt, is acknowledged. They were only looking at him.

It breaks suddenly with the shrill sound of a window slamming into the wall and the sharp reminder why they were lying on the ground to begin with.

“Crap-”

“Shit, shit, shit,” they pull him up to his feet by the wrists, “RUN!”

He can hear his name being bellowed from the third floor by an enraged older brother, but for the moment, it’s drowned out by the firm grip on his wrist and a happy laughter that spreads and bubbles in his own chest.


End file.
